The present invention relates to conveying apparatus particularly, but not solely, for use with cutter-loader machines, in underground tunnels or in mine workings.
It is well known to construct conveying apparatus from a scraper-chain assembly which moves along a conveying surface. Thus in the so-called longwall conveyors it is known to have one or several chains connected to scraper elements or flights which are spaced apart longitudinally of the chain or chains. This assembly is entrained over drums or the like and is then circulated along a series of channel sections providing the conveying surface and defining guide channels primarily for guiding the scraper elements. It is also known to utilize cutter-loader machines employing similar forms of scraper-chain assemblies. Such machines are usually self-propelled, e.g. mounted on endless tracks, and are used for driving tunnels or winning materials such as clay or other minerals. In such machines it is usual to employ a jib which can be raised and lowered or swung from side-to-side. This jib may have cutting means at one end and may have a scraper-chain assembly moved along the body of the jib to transfer material away from the cutting means. The scraper-chain assembly can be entrained around rotatable members or drums at the ends of the jib and the cutting means can be driven indirectly by the scraper-chain assembly. Various drive arrangements have been employed with both these types of conveying apparatus. It is, for example, common, especially with longwall conveyors, to provide conventional drive motors at one side of the conveyor so that the motor and pertinent coupling project laterally from the main part of the apparatus. The drive motor is normally a heavy unit and it is usually difficult in underground working to provide sufficient space for the motor in other positions.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved form of conveying apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved drive system for conveying apparatus. Another object of the invention is to provide a drive system for conveying apparatus which is simple to assemble and disassemble, which utilizes minimum space and which is adaptable.